Das Ende eines Verräters
by elektra121
Summary: Meine Version von Grimas Tod. Die Buchversion war mir zu nüchtern. Recht kurz. Kitsch-Warnung! ;)


Vorrede:  
  
Natürlich gehören die Personen und Orte nicht mir, sondern Herrn Tolkien oder seinen Erben/Verwaltern/Gesellschaften/keine Ahnung, was sonst noch!  
  
Es war mir ein Herzensbedürfnis, diese Geschichte zu schreiben, auch wenn sie so kurz ist; denn ich fand Grimas Ende, wie es im Buch beschrieben ist, ziemlich unbefriedigend. (Mal sehen, was die Leute im Film draus machen... Die scheinen sich ja etwas mehr für seine Motive zu interessieren!)  
  
Ich kann Schlangenzunge eigentlich nicht leiden, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass so ziemlich jeder Charakter ein paar gute letzte Worte oder wenigstens ein bisschen Frieden und Versöhnung im Tod verdient hat - und das hier ist eben meine Vorstellung davon...  
  
Lest und genießt! (Und vergesst das Reviewen nicht!)  
  
Schlangenzunges Ende  
  
Schlangenzunge kam nicht weit.  
  
Als er nicht einmal ein Dutzend Schritte den Hügel hinunter geschafft hatte, surrten drei Hobbit-Pfeile von den Sehnen und bohrten sich zielgenau in den Rücken des Verräters. Er stürzte, überschlug sich und rollte dann ein Stück zur Seite, wo er liegenblieb.  
  
Doch Grima war noch nicht gleich tot.  
  
Die Hobbits beobachteten mit Grausen, wie er sich eine grauenhafte Minute lang aufbäumte, wand und weiterkroch, wie um dem Namen, mit dem ihn Saruman genannt hatte, ein letztes Mal Ehre zu machen, wenn er schon sonst so gänzlich ehrlos sterben musste.  
  
Schließlich drehte er sich mit letzter Kraft auf die Seite ,und seine Hand schlängelte sich noch einmal zuckend in eine verborgene Tasche seines staubigen, zerfetzten Mantels, wo er sie festkrampfte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass die darin enthaltene Kostbarkeit immer noch da sei und niemand sie ihm im Leben wieder wegnehmen konnte.  
  
Als seine Finger diesen letzten Trost erreicht hatten, verzogen sich seine blassen Lippen zu einem schwachen Lächeln.   
  
Dann entspannten sich seine Züge und die Augen starrten ins Leere. Er war tot.  
  
„Und damit hätte das nun ein Ende.", sagte Sam. „Ein grässliches Ende, und ich wollte, ich hätt`es nicht mit ansehen müssen; aber ein Glück, dass wir den los sind!"   
  
„Das hätte nicht sein müssen.", antwortete Frodo. „ Er tut mir leid. Ich glaube nicht, dass er in seinem Leben jemals sehr glücklich gewesen ist."  
  
„Mir ist es so trotzdem wohler.", antwortete Sam und ein paar andere Hobbits nickten. „Ich werde heute nacht jedenfalls ruhiger schlafen können."  
  
„Früher hätte ich auch so gedacht.", seufzte Frodo. „Aber jetzt nicht mehr..."  
  
Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
  
„Wie auch immer...", meinte Merry vernünftig, „... wir werden ihn begraben müssen. Saruman hat uns ja wenigstens diese Mühe abgenommen."   
  
Und damit stieg er den Hügel hinab. Pippin folgte ihm.   
  
Sam und einige andere gingen, Schaufeln zu holen, um die unangenehme Arbeit so rasch wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.  
  
„Ich möchte wissen, was das wohl ist, das er unbedingt vor seinem Tod noch festhalten wollte?", fragte Pippin, schon wieder ganz munter, und kniete sich neben dem Leichnam ins Gras.  
  
„Keine Ahnung...", antwortete Merry, leicht befremdet von Pippins Begeisterung, „aber es war ihm wohl sehr wertvoll. Sieh nur; er lächelt."  
  
„Vielleicht ein Amulett?", Pippins Augen glänzten vor Neugier.  
  
„Oder ein kleiner Palantir...", warnte Merry halb ernstgemeint, aber die Neugierde hatte auch ihn gepackt.  
  
„Ach was! Jetzt kann doch nichts mehr passieren, Herr Merry!", überging Pippin diesen Vorwurf, und zog Schlangenzunges noch mit Sarumans Blut befleckte Hand langsam aus der Manteltasche.  
  
Merry war es nicht ganz wohl dabei, zuzusehen, wie sein Vetter die Finger eines Toten aufbog, und er wollte ihn gerade bitten, das sein zu lassen, aber...  
  
„Ich hab`s!", rief Pippin da und hielt das geheimnisvolle Stück ans Licht.   
  
Es war nichts weiter als eine kleine zweizinkige Haarnadel, wie sie die Frauen von Rohan tragen; aber als Merry die kunstvolle Verarbeitung bemerkte und die Sonne auf dem winzigklein aus Gold ziselierten springenden Pferd glänzen sah, da erriet er, wem die Nadel wohl gehört hatte, und es rührte ihn.  
  
„Seltsam...", meinte auch Pippin leise. „Ich weiß nicht warum, Merry, aber das hier macht mich traurig. Es tut mir richtig leid um den armen Kerl; wie Herrn Frodo vorhin. Ich geb` das Ding lieber zurück."   
  
Und er legte die Nadel zurück in Grimas Hand, und Merry schloss die kaltwerdenden Finger wieder darum; und dann sahen sie sich an und beschlossen, niemandem je davon zu sagen, was sie gefunden hatten.  
  
Es erschien ihnen richtig so.  
  
Und so begrub man den ehemaligen Berater des Königs von Rohan im Auenland, ohne Aufhebens, am Rande eines Feldwegs. Und mit ihm begrub man seinen kostbarsten irdischen Besitz, den er mit einer Hand noch im Tode fest umklammert hielt.   
  
Eowyns Haarnadel.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
( ... Als er mit dem Tod rang, ging die Sonne über dem Hügel unter, und das Licht blendete seine sterbenden Augen.  
  
Und auf einmal war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es die untergehende Sonne war, die so hell strahlte oder ihr glänzendes sonnenhelles Haar, das in der Dunkelheit der Halle zu leuchten schien. Und er meinte, ihr Lachen zu hören, wie sie nie gelacht hatte, wenn sie ihn in ihrer Nähe wusste; und ihre Schritte in der Halle, wie sie näherkamen.  
  
Und er wusste, dass sie diesmal nicht vor ihm erschrecken würde, nicht vor ihm davonlaufen; dass sie diesmal nicht von ihm angewidert wäre, wie all die vielen Male zuvor. Diesmal nicht.  
  
Und er lächelte. ... )  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
ENDE. 


End file.
